


【联五耀r18】俘虏（上）

by kamiy



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiy/pseuds/kamiy
Summary: *ABO，军队设定，为肉而肉，包含多次打结标记*英法露米皆为ALPHA，王耀是不可标记的OMEGA





	【联五耀r18】俘虏（上）

正文.  
这里是嬴者至上的世界，成王败寇，便是这里的法则。  
*  
战争打起的时候，没有人会想过活着回来。  
在战火燎原的前线，远东军部队不幸遭受到敌人的围剿。他们被敌方士兵联合三方军队，以英军为首的路线击破了防御的城门。当大门被轰开的那一瞬间，死亡的恐慌席卷而来，作为本次战役中最高的军官王耀，曾试图发送过援助请求到总部。可是不知为何，因为总部迟迟没有派来部队支援，于是一场永无止境的悲剧就此诞生了。  
敲门声与炮火声糅杂在一起奏乐成了一场愤怒的开幕曲。  
“少校……少校你还好吗！我们再不撤离就已经来不及了。”事情发生的很突然，然而屋内的人却迟迟没有回应。  
王耀被敌方士兵抓起来时，恰好碰上了发情期。那个OMEGA所散发出的香甜气息，足以让方圆五里内的ALPHA都狂躁不安。大概是OMEGA天生就有着吸引ALPHA的能力，第一个俘获这名年轻军官的人是一位来自英国的将领——亚瑟·柯克兰上校。  
当王耀绝望的看着那扇被封闭起的房门被人一脚踹开时，他的精神紧绷到了一个无法回弹的地步。王耀视线模糊的看着向他走近的人影，潮红的脸颊上满是沁人的薄汗，他可怜的就像一只诱人的蛋糕，白皙的手指仍旧执着的伸上前去勾前方那管药物。  
此时亚瑟·柯克兰傲慢的走过来，然后坏心眼捡起了那根抑制剂拿在手中把玩。他既不销毁那管抑制剂，也不还给王耀使用，而是把玩够了后嘲讽的笑出声把抑制剂轻巧的从窗外扔了出去，然后转过头字正腔圆的对着王耀念他的名字。  
“王sir.”  
很显然王耀发情了，更糟糕的是他作为OMEGA即将要被敌方的ALPHA活捉回去。那些无处愤怒与发泄的ALPHA会撕毁他，就像吞噬掉一只羔羊一般简单，王耀倔强的露出不服输的神情，看着亚瑟的目光，仿佛仇恨的要一遍遍的杀死他。  
那么一只发情的OMEGA能在留在房间内留下什么呢？  
比如一大群饥渴的ALPHA，和甜腻信息素，以及多的仿佛能被掐出水来的气息，情欲带动着ALPHA的下体。王耀瘫软的坐在靠椅上泥泞粘稠，亚瑟只多看了他一眼，就突然萌生出像鉴赏一件玩物一般的，走上前去掰起了王耀的下颚强迫他抬头。  
泪眼朦胧的OMEGA被捏皱眉的咬唇，眉间全是难以忍受的痛楚，这种体质上的天生差距，让他感到恐惧，那些原来沉积在记忆中的生理常识随知井喷而出。  
“所有的OMEGA都会有一个生殖腔，在这里除去发情期的时候会自己打开，还有一个方法是被ALPHA插入时强制顶开，当ALPHA的结和精液同时射入和张开后，OMEGA的快感会达到顶峰。当然，随之而来的还有无尽的高潮热……这，王先生，您该不会忘了吧。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰用英国男人那迷人的口音一点点念着看似生理常识的话，被他捏在手心里的Omega确像是被贝壳片一点点把身上的羞耻挽下来，被割伤，浑身血淋淋的，只剩下了最原始，最令他厌恶也是最无法控制的快感和欲望。  
发情期的Omega对着任何一个人都能发情，更别说是面对亚瑟这样的男人，他身上的气息宛如动物界的雄狮，放在平时，他只要点点头就有不知道多少Omega跪下臣服，只为了要爬上他的床。  
但是王耀不一样，他心里很清楚，征服了这个男人，跟征服了全世界的Omega差不多。越是难以染指的事情，亚瑟越是喜欢做。更何况，王耀长得太美，是一种英气，强大，但雌雄莫辨的美，和中国那些古画里上战场的女人，以及给权贵做宠儿的男人很有可比性。看着这张脸，总想要让人把那些美给抑制住，把它们牢牢锁起来。  
王耀用尽力气的瞪了一眼，眼前的这个英国男人。他的嘴唇干涸，连说话的半点欲望都没有，然而满脑子却总想着如何逃脱，脸色更是春潮的红润，喉咙也干渴的要命。他被亚瑟捏着的那个下巴正在色情的微张，流着晶莹的涎液，看的一旁的其他ALPHA都跟着吞咽喉结，下体肿大。  
Omega总是湿的，唇色红艳的让人想要尝尝他。亚瑟啧啧称奇的甩开那张漂亮的脸蛋，然后冷酷无情的擦了擦被打湿的手指间。  
被扔出去的王耀再次跌回了自己座椅上，细微的吃痛声撩的一屋子的ALPHA官兵都想要的嘶吼。他们的脸色涨红，呼吸粗重，目光贪婪的看着眼前可人的Omega美人。可是却没有任何人敢冲破欲望的去打断亚瑟的行为，房间里的信息素愈加的杂乱，气味更是浓重的压迫着王耀的鼻腔，他保护的缩在了自己的领域内红眼眶的喘息，然而接下来亚瑟要做的事情却超出了王耀的想象范围。  
“你要做什么……放开我！”王耀挣扎的揪住了那人的手袖，只见亚瑟再次把他拎了出来，然后压着人撬开的嘴唇舔舐亲吻。他们松开之于都是些暧昧的银丝，王耀被迫的享受着微弱的快感，指尖粉红蜷缩的抓握紧后，又松开。  
亚瑟停下来满意的舔了舔嘴唇，碧绿的眼睛里充满兽意，他的口腔中都是那个Omega甜美的味道，像是干涸的瀑布被给予了更强大的上流。亚瑟滑动的手指暧昧的来到王耀的臀部位置画圈，然后抓住他用肿胀勃发的下体磨蹭着王耀的屁股泄欲。  
王耀耻的咬牙：“你……”  
ALPHA每次的热烫的触碰都让他精神溃散的失守，他的后穴更是一波又一波的涌出淫液，打湿了本就深色湿黏的军裤。几乎在场的所有人都在哄笑的看着他的反应，亚瑟更是笑的傲慢的脱去了他的长裤。  
“不，不要……！”王耀颤抖的开口，近乎被打败的收紧了喉咙看着亚瑟。他被亚瑟直面的用力掰开双腿，内裤轻轻松松的勾着就脱了下来。一瞬间，王耀白皙的大腿裸露而来，同样的精致的性器也随之暴露。  
“很漂亮的颜色。”亚瑟夸赞的说，然后发出了讥笑的声音。  
他漠视了王耀的请求，用两根手指抵住那个粉嫩流水的后穴边缘按摩，那块地方收缩的厉害，汁液也是丰盈的涌出，一接触到凉气和陌生ALPHA的气息后，更是像活物一般吞吐的邀请。  
王耀的阴茎也跟着雀跃的弹跳了两下，顶头的小孔早已堵塞的吐液，他为难的伸手遮挡住了红的能滴血的面部，另一只手阻拦的动了动膝盖想要合拢双腿。  
亚瑟像是早就料到他会这个反应，已经紧紧的掐住了王耀的双腿不他让动弹，然后再次强硬的分开。王耀白皙柔软的下体正被一个包裹住的滚烫欲望顶住，亚瑟的手指也在穴口的周边用力的挤压着，他模仿着性器交合的动作，一边顶撞，一边抽插。  
亚瑟的呼吸粗重，瞳孔的颜色暗的吓人，他嘴里骂着王耀听不懂的脏话，深陷在肉里的手掌凶狠的摁压，力气之大的足以碾碎了身下被剥开了硬壳的Omega。  
王耀被他掐捏揉搓的肌肤跟着起了粉色的春意，大腿根上很快的淤血轻重。然而亚瑟还不满意，王耀的下体已经粘稠湿润，春潮的脸上满是媚态，他失神的张开嘴巴，引诱的露出了亚瑟最喜欢的那点艳红色。  
不管是失神还是失态，这个骄傲的Omega所有矜持的教养都完全被高潮所支配，他像是变成了一滩只会痉挛的粉肉，成为了亚瑟现在最爱的模样，完全因为他一个人而湿的一塌糊涂的王耀。  
王耀沾湿的长发被拨乱，脑袋里只想着空白的一片炸烟花的场景。他爽的好像找不到距离，此时亚瑟的手指仍在他的穴中抠挖，每动一下都能带出更惊人的汁水，让观赏的其他ALPHA士兵看的更加眼红。  
一波高潮结束，王耀抽搐的躺在淫液中依旧湿屁股的夹着亚瑟的手指不放，他哽咽的发出好听的声音，撒娇的喉咙里全是冒水的呼噜，就连腺体所散发出的香甜的气息都腻的亚瑟直舔嘴唇。  
亚瑟慢悠悠的从他的穴中撤离开手指，然后拟着指尖的线丝分离，状态痴醉的补充说：“暂时放过你。”  
王耀昏头晕脑的本以为终于要结束了，然而亚瑟却早已释放的露出了粗长的性器，他再次拉过王耀的双腿，将猩红的性器挤在那双细白的双腿间，然后抓着那个Omega腿间滑动，舔舐的发出更羞人的声音。  
在亚瑟持久的撸动中，王耀没力气的哭咽着夹着滚烫的性器脚尖绷紧。终于在最后射出了一轮精液结束，亚瑟才决定真正的放过他，期间那根阴茎几次被水淋淋肉洞吸住吞咽头顶，然后又在亚瑟被吸红了眼的控制下，强行的拔出来接着磨蹭细嫩的腿间，那些白色的精子斑斑点点的飞溅到了王耀的鼻尖和脸颊上，美人就那么无力的光裸躺着，下体充满了被ALPHA折磨留下的情欲痕迹。  
“完了……”王耀被高潮冲击过后的第一念头是恶心，接着便是想寻死。他从来都是高高在上被呵护的最完整的，曾经何时被人这般公开侮辱的玷污过。  
那个绿眼的恶魔，不会被喂饱，只会一次比一次更饥渴的向他索取，永无止境，没有尽头。亚瑟满足的喘着气的，把自己的衣着整理了一遍，好像又恢复到了刚进来的那个了精英军官，只有王耀还是那副被脱光玩软的模样。  
其他的ALPHA已经有看到那副活戏早泄的动静，他们纷纷掩饰着下体，对着王耀在心中咒骂贱人、婊子，然后又期盼的希望长官在玩腻后，把Omega分羹他们一杯。  
亚瑟毒蛇一样的目光闪烁着绿光，他系好领带走上前，把王耀拉起来横抱着，独占又无礼的问他：“我是你的第一个ALPHA吗。”  
王耀冷笑的伸手扇他一巴掌，又接着被亚瑟碎骨的捏住。他忍着疼痛咬牙切齿的说：“你不是，去死吧柯克兰。”  
输赢，交易，所有权，俘虏重来都只有被分享的权利。


End file.
